Behavioral Function - Core C Individuals surviving sepsis exhibit impaired cognitive function. We are modeling this process in mice. The Behavioral Function Core will subject mice to a battery of assessments of neurologic function including behavioral and cognitive tasks. In addition, the Core will assess long term potentiation in brain slices of mice. The use of a Core facility for these studies will ensure the involvement of trained personnel, standardized procedures, and standardized data analyses and so will facilitate comparability across all, projects. All Core personnel will have undergone the same training so all mice will be exposed to the same test, as well non test, stimuli.